Coup D'état
by Askastles
Summary: AU Except with Zero, things don't always go exactly as planned. The Black Knights' ace had hoped to catch a day off at Ashford's yearly festival, but it seemed fate didn't appreciate that idea. Kallen thought being forced to work in the horror house was bad enough, but some surprise visitors soon force her two identities to converge in a way she would have much rather avoided.


**Author's Note:**

 **Yeah so a little ficlet popped into my head while working on my other story _Missing Pieces_ , and I figured, "Well, why not post something short in the meantime?" This takes place during the Ashford school festival of R1 Episode 21. Enjoy!**

"Ohgi?"

The cowering man slowly lifted his head. His eyes lit up in recognition as he relaxed his stance. "Oh, you're back safe." Ohgi lowered his arms.

He must have been referring to her… detour on Kamine Island. Kallen responded softly, still not quite sure what was going on, or why her Japanese friend decided to attend a festival at her Britannian school. "Fortunately, yes."

At this, the Britannian woman at his side cocked her head slightly, her strange silver hair brushing her shoulders. "So you two know each other then?"

Kallen inspected the familiar-looking woman suspiciously. As both rebels opened their mouths to respond, a small beep sounded. Kallen glanced down at the LED monitor below to see multiple pips meandering the nearby corridors. She gritted her teeth. _Lelouch, I swear, when I get my hands on you… I have way more important things to do right now than man this stupid attraction!_ Kallen then turned her attention back towards her brother's friend. "Ohgi, I know we have a lot to catch up on, but _unfortunately_ , I have a job to do right now…" _Not for Lelouch though. For the student council._

As she said that, Kallen caught sight of the approaching students arriving at the volunteer down the hall. Instead of screaming as most visitors did, the party walked right up to the "scary" figure. And then they got out their phones. As the poor girl running the attraction stood politely and allowed the boys to surround her and start taking pictures, Kallen began fuming at the blatant disrespect. _Damn Britannians…_

Kallen stood up and ducked down beneath her costume, emerging before Ohgi and his... companion. "On second thought, I can leave now." The girl looked around to make sure the other students were still… occupied. They were. "I'm heading out the back to go change out of…" She motioned to her face. "…this. There's a warehouse out back. Meet me in half an hour and we can talk then."

Ohgi looked at her, confused by the sudden change of heart. "Yeah, I mean, sure, if you're fine with that."

The ace of the Black Knights ran out the nearest exit as quickly as she could, having absolutely no desire to entertain the obnoxious boys of Ashford Academy.

* * *

Kallen, glad to have washed the disgusting red paint from her face, briskly strode towards the storage facility. Luckily, Ohgi and… whoever he had with him hadn't gotten lost and were currently leaning against a nearby tree for support. They appeared to be chatting and Kallen narrowed her eyes at how friendly they seemed, even if Ohgi looked a little uncomfortable himself. _Does Ohgi have some sort of relationship with this Britannian woman? When's the last time he was even in the settlement?_

Ohgi spotted her while raising his head to scan the campus. "Oh, Kallen, you're here." As she came closer, he continued. "Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, but we should probably do it somewhere more private so I don't get any weird looks for 'talking to an Eleven'." She rolled her eyes at the last part. "Inside the storage facility should be fine. That's why I brought you here."

She started walking, but Ohgi stopped her before she got too far. "Kallen, would it be alright if she comes with us?"

Kallen paused, looking the woman over another time. She seemed innocent enough, her youthful eyes conveying the appearance of a curious child rather than a seductive Britannian temptress. More concerned with what trouble the woman may get into if she wandered off, Kallen relented. "Sure, if you want." She made her way to the warehouse without looking back and assumed the strange couple followed behind her once she heard two pairs of footsteps. The half-breed really wanted to ask the older man about this entire situation, but the last thing she wanted was for the sick girl to be caught in public interrogating a multiracial couple. At least the warehouse only lied a few steps away. Then, she'd get her answers.

As they approached, Kallen began to faintly hear voices arise from inside. At first, one spoke softly enough so she couldn't make out words, but the other – a boy's – rang clearly enough. "I'll bring you some, now wait in your room!"

 _Damn, someone's already in there._ The voice sounded familiar, probably one of the Ashford boys trying to get with a girl after the festival. Regardless, it would probably be best to wait until the current occupants left before they entered. She turned back to Ohgi, putting a finger to her lips to signal quiet. Though the woman seemed confused, Ohgi nodded silently, having picked up on the noise themselves, and followed Kallen to the wall adjacent to the door. The woman eventually picked up on the hint and followed after.

"Right now, I have a school festival and a coup d'état to run!"

Kallen froze. _Did he just say coup d'état?_ Kallen glanced at Ohgi, and, based on his shocked expression, it seemed she hadn't been mistaken. Luckily, the silver-hair woman still seemed oblivious, so at least no one's cover would be blown here. Yet. _Great, one more problem to deal with today._ Kallen lowered her voice and addressed Ohgi behind her. "Take her to the festival and meet me back here, okay?"

"Kallen, this could be dangerous."

"I know. That's why she needs to leave right now. Don't worry, Ohgi, I can handle myself."

Ohgi paused, not wanting to leave Naoto's sister alone with someone potentially dangerous. _But, if he mentioned a coup d'état, maybe he would be an ally…_ Eventually, he sighed. "Alright. Just don't do anything stupid." He turned to his companion. "Kallen needs to do something so we're going to leave her alone for a bit, okay? Let's go back to the games for now."

The woman blinked. "Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you, Kallen."

Kallen rolled her eyes at the formalities and tried to tune out their footsteps as they left. Mystery woman aside, there were now much more pressing matters to attend to. Like a supposed "coup d'état" being run by someone at Ashford's festival…

The ace of the Black Knights could hear some shuffling inside. "That's it. We're going. I'll have Sayoko bring you a piece right after its made if that'll make you happy. Just stay out of the festivities, and don't let yourself be seen."

Sayoko? That name seemed familiar, but Kallen wasn't focused on it at the moment. It sounded like the guilty party was about to leave the warehouse, and that couldn't be allowed to happen, not yet. Kallen had wanted to wait for Ohgi to provide backup, but it looked like she might not get another chance to figure out what was going on. _Is someone else at Ashford involved in the rebellion?_ The girl reached into her pocket and slowly pulled out her wallet. _Well, it's now or never._

Taking a deep breath, Kallen leapt out from behind the wall and simultaneously unsheathed her tiny blade from its hiding place. "Don't move!" she yelled, positioning herself between the guilty party and the entryway. Then, she froze, suddenly realizing the situation she'd been caught in, and why the voice had sounded so familiar.

The raven-haired youth in front of her widened his violet eyes slightly in surprise, and he seemed, for once, unable to find what to say. Kallen, though, could only think of one. She choked out his name. "L-Lelouch?"

A smirk sounded, and Kallen's eyes then rested on the girl beside Ashford's student council vice president. Though she now wore a school uniform instead of a jumpsuit, Kallen could still easily identify the striking lime-green hair of Zero's mistress. And, unlike Lelouch, she seemed fairly amused by the situation in front of her.

"Honestly, boy," C.C. purred. "This is what happens when you make a fuss over my pizza."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, obviously this is an AU. Every time I watch this scene in the series, I always think, "Wow, Lelouch was pretty loud when talking about his coup D'etat. How didn't Kallen, Ohgi, or Villetta hear him scolding C.C.?" Then, I think, "Wait, they know C.C. If they saw him with Lelouch..."**

 **Anyways, I thought this scenario would be interesting to get down on paper. I don't plan on continuing this thread any time soon, but I could possibly attempt it once I've finished with _Missing Pieces._ Let me know in a review if you'd like to see more or even if you'd like to try continuing it yourself. Sorry for only the short teaser, but I hope you've enjoyed it regardless!**


End file.
